


Brother!

by SherlockRiverHekate



Series: Brothers of Asgard [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor walks in at a really inopportune time, or at least that's Loki's opinion. Follows in the same theme as 'Unwelcome Interruptions'. Loki/OC<br/>Written for a prompt from a friend after she read 'unwelcome interruptions' and wanted Thor being totally clueless and walking in on his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother!

"That was an interesting night," I commented, removing a shoe.  
"If by interesting, you mean the people of Asgard do not know when to stop drinking and proceed to make fools of themselves. Then yes, tonight was interesting," Loki replied dryly, taking a seat on the bed beside me.  
I pulled the second shoe off, flexing my foot happily and giggled.  
"We are not that much better off than the rest of them," I commented, standing up with some effort. Loki stood beside me, placing a pale hand on my waist to steady me.  
"For the most part we both can still walk straight," Loki replied, smirking at me. "Though you seem to be in need of a little assistance."  
I could feel the weight of his hand sitting on my hip, and the warmth of his body as he stood merely an inch away from me. My eyes were drawn to his red lips, twisted in an amused smirk, and then the sparkling green eyes. I felt my heart start beating faster and heat pool in my stomach.  
"And in which way would you endeavour to assist me?" I asked, drawing my words out and running my hand softly up his leather clad chest. I felt his breath hitch slightly under my touch and a familiar darkness clouded his eyes.  
"I can think of a few ways," He replied, pulling me to him. Before I could reply to that he kissed me, desperate and heated.

After a few moments, he pulled away, resting his forehead against my own.  
"And what would you have me do as repayment?" I asked breathlessly.  
"Stop talking," Loki's voice was rough as he pulled me back into another kiss, more gentle than before. I wrapped my arms around his waist for balance, the leather smooth on my bare arms. I felt his hand shift from my waist, moving up to the threaded back of my dress. We both pulled away for breath, flushed and smiling.  
"You look ravishing tonight," he whispered, his breath ghosting across my ear and making me shiver.  
I intended to reply, however a low moan was all that came out. Swiftly, I moved my hands to his shoulders, pushing his coat off and letting it fall to the ground. I felt a tingling warmth along my back, magic unravelling the lacing of the dress. I smiled, using my own magic to remove his leather jerkin, leaving him in only his pants.  
"This look is most unbecoming for a prince," I murmured, biting his neck. His face was flushed red and lips parted, his pupils so blown I could only see a thin ring of green iris. "And yet, most becoming on you."

Loki made a move to step closer to me, making me take half a step back. My calf came into contact with the edge of the bed, and I fell backward with a squeak. I looked up to find his eyes fixed on me, a hungry look in them. I smirked at him, scrambling backward and further up the large bed. He followed me, crawling with cat like grace, until he was above me. Gently he straddled my hips, slowly running his hands down my shoulders and sliding my dress off them.

At that moment we both heard a resounding crack, as both the doors to our chamber were flung open with force, smashing against the stone walls. We both looked over to see Thor standing there in our doorway.  
"Brother!" He exclaimed loudly, face slightly flushed. A faint smell of alcohol wafted to me from where he stood, suggesting the elder prince was highly intoxicated.  
"Get out Thor!" Loki yelled, reaching for something that I couldn't see.  
"But brother," Thor continued loudly, overexcited as usual.  
"Thor," Loki said warningly, green eyes flashing.  
"Volstagg has captured a bilgesnipe," Thor was gesticulating, swinging his hammer wildly, "And we intended to ride it through town. Join us!"  
"OUT!" With that Loki threw his helmet towards his brother.  
Thor, having seen the object coming, promptly retreated, closing the doors loudly behind him. The helmet hit the wood with a resounding clang.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, hissing air between his teeth.  
"Forgive me, my princess. My brother is a foolish oaf," he bent down to kiss me gently.  
"All is forgiven, though that is not the first time he has done such a thing," I returned the kiss with a smile. "Mayhaps we should talk to the All father about getting stronger locks for our bed chamber?"  
"Indeed," Loki replied, his pale fingers tracing patterns on my bare skin. "Or remind my brother that while he is not wed, I am."  
I hummed my agreement, lost in Loki's touch.  
"Where were we?" He whispered, biting at my neck.


End file.
